Catopians
The Catopians are a Nova Mondial native race. They are well known for their vast military power, because the Catopian factions are literally more powerful together than every other race combined, and well regarded as the superpowers of the roleplay. They are sentient, bipedal cat people that also possess wings. Their mindset is largely a combination of scientific and militaristic, although they prefer peace when possible. As such, the Catopians are very much adherents of the philosophy of Peace Through Superior Firepower. They were formerly united into one faction, the Solar Catopian Empire, but currently, they are divided into three factions: the CGR, the UCSP, and the Imperial Catopian Empire. History (short version) They began their history in utter obscurity, and after being merely ignored by some and kicked around by others made up their mind to become a world power and take revenge for the percieved insolence of the other races. After two world wars, the Catopians finally seized the position of dominant world power and established the most powerful alliance so far, the Nova Dominion. The Fista and Nehoosai died out, so the Catopians became very powerful by taking over the territory of the now-extinct races, becoming a complete hyperpower, dwarfing even the influence of the Toka, the next most powerful. They continued to force and manipulate the races of the world with their vast power, until they finally possessed an interstellar empire. After when they encountered the races of Firan, the Hive invaded, finally showing the Catopians even greater power. Even with their vast resources and manpower, the Catopians could not repel them, and it came down to a powerful weapon they barely invented. After the invasion, Catopian society and government was crippled. After a provisional government was established that clamped down on rights, the Catopian people turned against them. This resulted in the fomration of the three Catopian factions, the Catopian-Greelian Republic (CGR), dedicated to peace and free market democracy, the United Catopian Socialist Planets (UCSP), and the Catopian Empire, now bent on revenge. Since then, the Catopians have been rebuilding, although there have been conflicts of late between the factions as powers jockey for alliances after the disbanding of the Nova Dominion. History (long version) In the year 0 AS, the Catopian tribe was formed. We first contacted the Zumpy, and recieved some technological help from them. We built a wall and roads around our first village. The second civilization we contacted was called the Wolfin. We believed they were going to attack so instead attacked a couple people and ran away. Then the Albedituse (dominant civilization at the time) contacted us and asked for our allegiance. We agreed and they left. The Wolfin staged an attack on us, but we had superior numbers and technology, so we defeated the force and kept their soldiers captive. We then discovered that we were in the middle of a vast war between virtually every country and the Raiderous. They were sending a 500-strong attack force up the river to destroy the weaker civilizations in the center of the continent. We asked the Wolfin for help and united against the threat. We were ruthlessly blasted away at on the banks of the river, and died in a suicide attack. The Raiderous continued inward and destroyed the Wolfin. A Zumpy general thought he was supposed to attack us and was preparing to do so. One of our scouts informed us of the combined threat and we evacuated up the river. In the year 121 AS, we crossed past two continents and landed on the southernmost continent, Lunario. We swore to oppose the Zumpy as soon as we were powerful enough to return. We built three inter-connected cities under the ice, the same ones that now compose the Lunario Space and Nuclear Center. We lived there for many years until deciding to sail northward once again. We landed on the Island for the first time and met the Mountain Birds. We built a couple cities, organized relations, and sailed for home again at last. We participated in many celebrations, talked in several meetings, and launched an attack on Edocia, the home of the Raiderous. We destroyed them and the First World War, known as the Raiderous War, ended. We first attacked the Greelians in 967 AS, in the beginning of World War 2, or the Rajah War. We destroyed two cities and drove the entire population of a mining town away. Our second attack, in 984, against the Mountain Birds, destroyed their capital city and drove the entire Mountain Bird population away to a former Zumpy city, which we sieged. We finally attacked the Albedituse, who completely destroyed us by destroying our entire attack force and incurring no damage or casualties. They attacked the citadel in Catyo with peacekeepers. The Catopian Empire government was overthrown by it's citizens and the Catopian Republic returned to form a democratic government called the United States of Catopia. We told the Albedituse of this change and they accepted it. They tried to essentially steal all of our military forces via a treaty, which we denied. We meandered along the path of advancement, up until we met the Nehoosai in 1162. After meeting the Nehoosai and allying with them, we met two other races and formed an alliance with them. The Nehoosai, Toka, and Fista were these races, and formed the foundation of the Nova Dominion today. We turned into a giant industrial machine, researching, building guns and tanks, and preparing for war. A giant wall called the Great Wall of Catopia was constructed to protect our nation. War came. The Albedituse attempted to steal all of the land occupied by the Toka and demand an alliance if they wanted the land. Nobody liked that. We launched a massive attack over the Great Wall of Catopia on 1917 AS, and the Toka and Fista launched simultaneous attacks on different sections of Unis territory. The Albedituse defended well, and the war stretched on for 50 years in a similar way. We started to lose resources, and Unis was as strong as ever. The Tremble, a faction of the Edena, turned on us and destroyed a city (while godmodding, so I don't count that.) The entire Catopian Empire was poisoned, and our forces were cornered. They surrendered, and the Unisians asked the other races to surrender as well. But they kept persisting. The Catopians invented nuclear weapons, and launched one at the Albedituse base at Trilake and another at the city of Beachwander. The other malfunctioned and blew Lunaris sky-high. There was a battle at the Diplomatic Forum, the UN of the world, but the Catopians surrendered in that battle and the Albedituse government fell apart from shock. (Not really.) The leaders of the Toka, Catopian, Fista, and Nehoosai nations met and organized the Nova Dominion in the year 1987. Life would be changed forever. As the Catopians, Fista, and Toka launched their first spaceships at the turn of the millenium, the Greelians were deported away from their cities to Sapia. We launched our spaceships to Catopia, the Toka took the asteroid belt, and we all colonized on Luna. We organized the Nova Dominion government on Luna, and sent satellites to monitor Sapia, and defend the central worlds of Nova. It truly appeared as if there would be a great time of peace and prosperity for the Nova System in this stable alliance. The races of the Nova Dominion soon discovered the races of Sapia, and began to interfere. The Fistans helped the Rokthan destroy their enemies, and the Catopians helped to dissolve (read: literally vaporize) the conflict between a Dromo faction and another Dromo faction and the Greelians. They then, a while later, after the Fistan and Nehoosai races were afflicted by disease, accepted the Dromo into the Nova Dominion and gave them the planet of Europia to call their own. The Catopians then worked together with the Toka to send an interstellar ship to the Caton Proxima system, the closest system to the Nova System, where all the known species lived. The Catopians established a colony there. A very long while later, the Catopians launched another colonization ship to the Firan System, where unbeknownst to them there were other races. The Catopians settled a moon of Oona, in the Firan System, and found the Sorans and Adanaia on the planet's surface. They immediately sided with the Sorans, who they could communicate with, and dropped nuclear weapons on the old Caenthlyr capital and the Adanaia capital. Later, they also sent down fighter aircraft which dropped bombs on the Adanaia cities. These events were known as the Obliteration and the Rain of Fire. After discovering that they could speak, the three species rapidly settled their differences and prepared for the Interstellar War. The Hive invaded the Nova and Firan systems, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. In the Firan System, they had minimal defenses, and the Hive nearly succeeded in killing all of them and the Firan races. In the Nova System, the Nova Dominion combined their forces and met them face to face, in a gigantic fleet battle around the orbital path of Sapia. The Sapian Laser Cannon, a city-size laser mounted on Perumal, demonstrated their power until the Hive Siege Cannon imploded the moon. After the Catopian, Toka and Dromo fleets were defeated (the Catopians contributed the bulk of forces, the Toka a fraction and the Dromo about six ships), the Hive advanced through the asteroid belt, killing a lot of the Toka, then assaulted the central planets of Nova Mondial, Catopia and Europia. After years of siege, the Catopians developed a weapon called the Molecular Disruption Device, forcing the Hive to retreat. After the Hive retreated, a provisional government was established that clamped down on rights. The Catopian people turned against them and attacked the government. This resulted in the fomration of the three Catopian factions, the Catopian-Greelian Republic (CGR), dedicated to peace and free market democracy, the United Catopian Socialist Planets (UCSP), and the Catopian Empire, now bent on revenge. Since then, the Catopians have been rebuilding, although there have been conflicts of late between the factions as powers jockey for alliances after the disbanding of the Nova Dominion. Category:Species